


Just A Girls Night?

by EdinaSaunders



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 22:50:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10501080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdinaSaunders/pseuds/EdinaSaunders
Summary: Kathy wants to have a girls night, but will it be more than she bargained for?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MeAlso](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeAlso/gifts).



"We need to have a girls night," Kathy said.

  
Cher smiled and Kathy could hear her laugh over the phone. "Alright, Kathleen. A girls night. We'll start with dinner. Meet me at our favorite place say, around seven?"

  
"Seven is perfect. See you then."

  
Kathy was excited to be spending some more time with Cher. They'd been friends for a while, but it's been a long time since they actually spent much time together. She was glad Cher accepted her invitation for a girls night.

  
When Kathy arrived she was surprised to find that Cher had actually beat her there. She was usually the early one. Actually she was the one who was on time and Cher was just typically late. Regardless, Cher looked, as usual, marvelous. Kathy almost felt underdressed. When Cher spotted her, she came over and greeted her warmly.

  
"Hello, Kathleen. Don't you look cute," she commented, looking Kathy over and admiring her blue-green dress, which brought out the blue in her eyes.

  
"Thank you, but really, Cher, look at you. You're the one that should be getting the compliments."

  
Cher took a quick look at her own black dress before replying. "Hardly, Kathleen, now come on. I have a table waiting for us." Cher took Kathy by the hand and walked over to their table.

  
So, they ate and talked like usual, expect for this time Kathy couldn't get over how great Cher looked. It hadn't been like this before when they went out together, but something was different this time. Something, that if she didn't know any better, she might just call attraction. There were many things she loved about Cher, but could that mean she was really attracted to her?

  
Cher, at the other side of the table was contemplating these same things. She was a little more observant though. She saw how Kathleen hung on her every word, and how she'd occasionally twirl her hair around her finger. She'd been on enough dates to know she's done the same things in the past, and what it meant. Seeing as they were on the same page, Cher decided to flirt back. Being Cher though, she made her intentions a bit more clear than Kathy had been.

  
Cher footed the bill for their meal and they walked out of the restaurant together. They paused just outside the door. Kathy was ready for them to say their goodbyes, but Cher surprised her. "Come home with me, Kathleen," she offered, her voice soft, making the offer sound so much more appealing than it should.

  
Kathy thought about it for a moment and before she realized what her decision was, she found herself nodding her head in agreement. Cher smiled, took her hand for the second time that night, and walked her to the car she had taken to the restaurant.

  
When they arrived at her home, Cher helped Kathy out of the car and after the car had driven off, Cher brought Kathy in close. They just stood there like that for a moment, in a hug that bordered on a little more than just friendly. Cher hoped she hadn't misread the signs.

  
Kathy looked up at her, blue eyes sparkling in the remaining light outside. With Cher holding her like she was, her heart raced. So it was attraction after all, Kathy concluded. Now knowing for sure, Kathy leapt to action. In one rush of movement, Kathy put her arms around Cher's neck, stood on her tiptoes and kissed her.

  
Excitement shot through Kathy like a bullet. Whether it was the fact that she had done something so bold, or because of who she was kissing, or even if it was because she was thrilled with the idea of falling in love again, she didn't know. All she knew in that moment is that she had just gone home with Cher, and she'd definitely be staying the night.


End file.
